2000 Atlantic hurricane season (Cardozo/Bob Nekaro)
The 2000 Atlantic hurricane season was an event that there were 21 depressions, 19 named storms. The strongest storms were Hurricanes Keith and Rafael. They were both Category 4s but Keith was only retired. Storms Tropical Depression One On May 20, a tropical disturbance in the central Atlantic located about 300 miles south of Bermuda began to monitored for possible tropical cyclogenesis. On May 21, the NHC gave the storm a 70% chance of developing into a tropical depression within the next 48 hours. On May 22 at 11AM EDT, Tropical Depression One was officially designated with 30 mph winds about 150 miles south of Bermuda. One moved northeastward before dissipating on May 23 as a remnant trough. One caused one death in Bermuda due to high seas. Hurricane Alberto On June 29, a tropical disturbance in the Caribbean was discovered. On July 2, the disturbance developed into Tropical Depression Two. Later that day the storm was named Alberto. As Alberto passed through the warm waters of the Gulf of Mexico, the storm began to strengthen, strengthening to a Category 1 hurricane late on July 3. On July 4, Alberto reached its peak strength as a Category 2 hurricane with 105 mph winds about 200 miles east of the Yucatan Peninsula. Alberto weakened slightly on July 5, and made landfall in the Yucatan Peninsula as a Category 1 hurricane. Alberto dissipated on July 6 after landfall. Hurricane Beryl On July 20, a tropical wave exited the coast of West Africa. The wave developed into Tropical Depression Three on July 22. On July 23, the tropical depression was named Tropical Storm Beryl. Beryl took a curve to the northwest, and entered a period of rapid deepening, gaining hurricane strength on July 25 after passing the Cape Verde Islands. Early on July 26, Beryl reached its peak intensity of 120 mph winds. Beryl became extratropical on July 27 as it passed west of the Azores as a Category 1 hurricane. Tropical Storm Chris Hurricane Debby Tropical Storm Ernesto Tropical Storm Florence On September 3, a non-tropical low pressure area exited the Georgia coast. The low stalled out there for a few days before becoming Tropical Depression Seven on September 6. On September 7, Tropical Depression Seven was upgraded into Tropical Storm Florence. After Florence did not move much at all for the next two days, Florence then made a curve back towards the Carolinas, causing heavy rains throughout the states. On September 10, Florence made landfall near Myrtle Beach, South Carolina, but continued to move northwestward. Later that day, Florence was downgraded to a Tropical Depression. Florence dissipated on September 11 as it passed through Kentucky. One man died in North Carolina due to a thunderstorm produced by Florence. Hurricane Gordon Hurricane Helene Hurricane Isaac Hurricane Joyce Hurricane Keith Tropical Storm Leslie Hurricane Michael Tropical Storm Nadine Hurricane Oscar Tropical Storm Patty Hurricane Rafael Tropical Depression Nineteen Tropical Storm Sandy Hurricane Tony Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Tropical Cyclone Season Category:Past Tropical Cyclone Seasons